Rather Die Young
by Scotty77
Summary: Fawkes has been secretly watching over Harry ever since he came to Hogwarts. Now, in Harry's fifth year, when there's the need for a new defense teacher, Fawkes knows just the person for the job.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story! Hopefully everyone likes it and if not then that's your right. I got tired of looking for good crossovers in this section and decided to write one of my own.

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

Fawkes was tired. He was sick and tired of having to deal with his human companion. It wasn't as though the man had become evil and twisted, for if he had Fawkes would've left many years ago. No, what he was tired of was the fact that the man- while still inherently good- thought that everyone needed to be under his control. It had something to do with the time he grew up in, his messed up philosophies of "The Greater Good" and something to do with all of the lemon candies he liked to eat. Fawkes had tried burning them once, but the man had a never-ending supply safely hidden somewhere. It was very frustrating.

It had been tolerable at first, but when the young messy haired chick with green eyes came to the castle, it became almost unbearable. Fawkes had barely taken notice of the little chick, yes he registered the chick's magical core was larger than average, but that sort of thing didn't really interest him. He was ancient after all and had seen many powerful wizards in his time. No it was when Fawkes had first seen the young one battle against a troll for another chick that he barely even knew that he fully looked at the little chick that entered Hogwarts, and decided to watch him.

The entire first year, with the red stone that granted long lasting life, was just a big headache to Fawkes. The next year with the bloody snake was worse. Because the old man hadn't noticed the foul aura entering the school, everyone suffered. That is when Fawkes had to take matters into his own hands or well, claws. He sensed whenever the snake was let loose and conveniently devised ways to keep people safe without revealing himself.

He was a phoenix; he could do that kind of thing.

Although, he did have to reveal himself to the messy haired chick when he went to do battle with the snake. That's when he developed his own, small connection to the young one. When he cried into the boys wound he did more than save the boy, he placed a small amount of his own magic within him, so that he could keep track of him and lend a hand, even if he wasn't there. It turned out to be a good idea seeing as the next year he had to deal with those abominations known to the humans as dementors.

He noticed that they seemed to be attracted to the messy haired one, and he noticed the small ripples throughout time occurring throughout the school. Again, at the end of the year, he noticed an even larger distortion in time that he investigated himself.

It seemed that the messy haired one and the bushy haired one had gone back to save the one known as Buckbeak and the dog man known as Sirius Black, when they were attacked by the dementors. There were many of them and he knew that the messy haired one couldn't fight them on his own, so he lent the boy a bit of his own magic to help him perform the spell that repelled the disgusting creatures. It helped that the wand contained one of his feathers, convenient.

All seemed fine until the next year where, again, the messy haired chick was once again in danger because of the negligence of the staff and the manipulations of a man pretending to be another.

He watched and helped as the boy faced off against another creature of fire, dragon. His performance was worthy of any flying animal, and it made Fawkes puff out his chest a little in pride that he had chosen such an able chick.

He had to watch helplessly as he dealt with the creatures of the water, mermaids, grindylows, and squids. He trailed his chick as he made his way through the maze with many exotic creatures of the earth, sphinx, spiders, and even the cross breeds the large one created.

Then he watched as his young one was taken, where he didn't know. But he came back, hurt and damaged, but alive. He mourned for the loss of life so young but he couldn't help but be relieved that the messy haired chick was still alright.

But once again, over the course of the summer the young one was attacked by those foul soul sucking creatures, again, and this time it was because of a toad like lady. Fawkes knew, but not for certain that she had something to do with it. He would bet his tail feathers on it.

He did listen to the old man's random mumblings after all.

And now he learns that the toad one was coming here to teach the students because there was no one else to do it. At least according to the old man.

So now, he had three problems.

One, how to protect the young chick he was fond of from the old man's manipulations, however much good he means by them, which has, so far, done more harm than good.

Two, how to protect the students from this toad like woman who exuded such a foul and evil disposition, that the real toads would be ashamed that they shared a likeness to her.

And three, how to protect the young one from the evil snake like man who killed many.

After going through all of the possibilities, he could only see one viable option.

He turned to the old man, who was also wracking his brain for a solution to the teacher problem, sending his thoughts along the ever-fading bond.

This needed to be done.

Now.

XxXx

Dumbledore was not having a very good day, no scratch that, he was not having a very good month.

First the attack on Harry, the trial, the fact that he was losing all of his positions of power thanks to that idiot of a minister, dealing with the dark lord who was taking advantage of the lack of belief in his return, just to name a few.

And, not to mention if he couldn't find a teacher for the defense position within the next few days it would go to that horrible woman only known as Umbridge.

He was really running out of time and ideas to deal with all of this.

He was just about give it all up as a lost cause, choosing to deal with the woman and the problems she would doubtlessly bring, when he felt Fawkes sending him a message along their bond.

Over the years Dumbledore had noticed that the bond was becoming more and more muddy. It was not as clear as it used to be although he just assumed that it was because he hadn't been giving Fawkes as much attention since young Harry arrived at the school.

"What is it my old friend?" he said as he stared into Fawkes deep black eyes. It was a moment before he spoke again, this time in shock.

"You know someone who can take on the defense position?"

Fawkes just nodded.

"Can you take me there, right now?"

Another nod.

"Well, whatever are we waiting for? Let's go," he said while grabbing onto Fawkes tail feathers, never knowing that this decision would drastically alter his plans for young Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>AN: R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned the awesomeness that is Harry Potter or Sailor Moon do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

AN: So I'm really happy with the response for my last chapter and I hope you do enjoy this one as well.

R&R

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

Usagi sighed as she walked into the home she had recently bought. Luna and Artemis were napping together, their way of showing approval at her choice. She smiled contently before going into the kitchen making herself something to eat.

As she prepared dinner for herself and the two cats, she couldn't help but think of all of the things that had happened to her ever since she turned fourteen. Becoming a Sailor Solider, fighting for love and justice, as she would say, and making some of the best friends she would ever have.

It wasn't until her last battle with Galaxia that things had gone horribly wrong. She, the Starlights, and Chibi Chibi were all that was left and they were being picked apart one by one. But somehow, someway, she managed to release chaos from Galaxia's body, where it had be using her to take star seeds.

After a sincere thanks, she left to return all of the star seeds to where they belonged. What Usagi didn't know was that when Chaos was expelled from Galaxia's body it attacked her friends star seeds. It tried to take their power but was forced away.

However, it did manage to damage them enough so that when they were brought back they didn't have their powers anymore. They remembered, but their powers went somewhere else. That somewhere was into the Silver Crystal, or Usagi's star seed.

The effects of this merger had an unexplained affect on her powers and transformations. Not only could she transform into any of her previous forms, she also gained another one. In the last form she became Sailor Cosmos, it was her most powerful form and she hated it.

Hated it because it came at the cost of her friends powers, hated it because she became cold and detached when in that form, and she hated it because it she didn't look like herself in that form. Her hair would turn silver, her eyes as well, and her face one of cold indifference.

They all turned to Setsuna for an explanation and was met with a guilty face.

The woman admitted that the future she had shown them of Crystal Tokyo was only one of many possible futures, not a certain one. Although extremely angry and disappointed for lying to them, they forgave her in the end.

Now, even though they had gone their separate ways they were still in contact with each other and still the best of friends. Her relationship with Mamoru had changed though.

They had tried to make it work again but there was something missing. Something that was there before that seemed to have disappeared. She still cared for him and he still cared for her, but they would never work out.

The only real problem with that was that Chibusa wouldn't be born. It took her many nights to get over that bit of news. She still became depressed over it every once in a while, but she pushed on.

While trying to figure out how much control she had over her new transformation, during the summer she traveled the world with Luna and Artemis, who had come to stay with her at Mina's insistence, and had shown her how much magic the world that they lived on really had to offer.

It had taken quite a few years to get her to the level she was at now, but at 21 she could honestly say it was worth it.

Now not only could she use any of her transformations, she could also control the powers that had previously belonged to the other scouts along with many arrays of different magics she learned while traveling the world.

She was still Usagi, but she had matured quite a bit- although she still had moments of clumsiness she could do without. She had just woken up the two cats and gave them their dinner while sitting down for her own when the doorbell rang.

XxXx

Albus Dumbledore was, you could say, a bit confused. When Fawkes had told him he knew where they could find an appropriate DADA teacher, he expected someone from England or Scotland.

This was neither of those places. If he had to guess, and his guesses were usually right, then they were somewhere in Japan.

He looked at Fawkes with a raised brow before transfiguring his clothing to match that of the people nearby. There weren't that many in this area but it was always best to be on the safe side.

Putting a small but powerful illusion on Fawkes, he let him lead the way towards their destination. It didn't take them long to find a rather modest home on the outskirts of the town.

A squawk from Fawkes let him know that this was the place.

Before he could knock the bird that had settled back on his shoulder pushed the button on the side of the door which gave off a rather musical chime.

He sent a withering look to the bird who just turned his head the other way, whistling a tune innocently. He turned back to the door to a sight he didn't expect to meet.

A young woman with: long blonde hair in an odd style that reminded him of lemon drops oddly enough, eyes just as blue as his, a petite form, with sun kissed skin, a curious expression on her face.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked. It was a good thing he knew Japanese otherwise this conversation could have been a lot more difficult.

"Hello there. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I have a proposition for you. Would you mind if I came in?" he asked, with a kind smile on his face.

She just gave him an odd look before saying, "Maybe, but only if you show me what it is that's on your shoulder."

His eyebrows raised. She was good. He let the illusion on Fawkes drop while giving her a questioning look. She nodded, having recognized the bird, how he didn't know, and led them inside. Just like on the outside, it was very modest on the inside as well. A couch in the living space, a small area where he assumed tea was served, and a nice sized kitchen with a hall that led to what he assumed was the bedrooms and restrooms.

She led him towards the living space where he saw two cats, one black, one white, both with an odd crescent moon shape on their foreheads eying him with startling intelligence. She gestured for him to sit on the nearby couch, which was surprisingly more comfortable than it looked.

And it looked comfortable to begin with.

"These are my cats Luna and Artemis. My name is Tsukino Usagi. You said you had a proposition for me?" she said with a kind smile.

"Yes well, how to say this," he said contemplating how much to tell her. Along their bond, he felt Fawkes telling him to trust her and within the visit introduce her to the order.

Dumbledore wasn't necessarily ready for that yet. He would wait until he saw what type of person she was before doing that, although a recommendation from Fawkes was certainly a good sign.

"I find the beginning is the best place to start," she said as her cats, which had finished their meal and jumped on her lap, were still analyzing him.

"Well, it all starts back quite a few years ago. I'm assuming you've heard of Hogwarts?" He asked. At her nod he continued. "Well I once had a student who, many years after graduating, came to me asking for a position at the school. The position, Defense Against The Dark Arts. I refused him for a number of reasons; the most prominent one was that he had changed from the young boy I knew.

"I had suspected that he had become steeped in dark magics," he noticed her face darken at this, the cats also hissing. He tucked that information away for later. "his physical changes being a rather large indicator of this. He didn't take the rejection well. Ever since then I have not been able to keep a defense teacher for more than one year at a time. I fear that the position has been cursed."

"And you want me to help remove the curse from the position?" she said her brow furrowed.

"Actually, I had something else in mind. This is not my only problem. The student then went on to become a Dark Lord with a name he constructed from his old one. Voldemort."

"I've heard of him," she said with a tense face. "But wasn't he killed fourteen years ago when he tried to kill a baby?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Yes, when he tried to kill little Harry his curse rebounded upon him, but it didn't kill him. All this time he's been wandering around as a spirit trying to find a way back to his former power.

"A few years ago he made an attempt to come back by attempting to steal an artifact that could give him immortality. Fortunately, he was thwarted, but just this past June, he managed to create himself a new body by using the blood of one Harry Potter, the young boy he tried to kill as a baby.

"Not only that, the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe that he's returned, making accusations against myself and young Harry. This brings me to my reasons of coming here. They've recently tried, with an alarming amount of success, to infiltrate and interfere at the school by giving the position of defense to a rather horrid woman with questionable morals and fashion sense. All that pink." Dumbledore allowed himself a small shudder, "and unless I can find a defense teacher within the next few days, she will be a part of the staff.

But, Fawkes here told me that he knew of someone that could take the position and here I am. So, what do you say?" he finished with a rather bright smile on his face.

Usagi, to be honest, was a bit startled by his offer but the more she thought about it, the more the thought it was a good idea. She did have some questions first, before she agreed to anything.

"Mr. Dumbledore," she began.

"Call me Albus," he said.

"Albus then, I have a few questions to ask before I say yes to anything. You wouldn't mind answering them would you?"

"Of course not my dear," he said jovially.

"First and foremost, you said that your Ministry wasn't doing anything about the problem with this Dark Lord. My question to you is- what are you doing to combat him?"

"And what makes you think I am doing anything about it?"

She stared at him before raising her eyebrows.

He chuckled as he felt Fawkes nudge him a bit. "My dear, it seems that I am in a bit of a corner. Yes, in response to Voldemort's return I have reformed an organization called the Order of the Phoenix that combats threats that we may be faced with. Fawkes, for some reason, thinks that you would be a wonderful addition to the group. Do you know why that would be?"

She giggled a bit.

"It may have something to do with the fact that I've been fighting dark forces since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen? I say that is quite impressive. If you don't mind my asking how old are you now?"

"Twenty one. And I would be interested in joining your group. If it means helping people then I'm all for it. Plus, I know Fawkes, we met a few years ago, but that's a story for another day. Just one more question. You wouldn't be opposed to me trying to get rid of the curse on the position while I'm there would you?"

"Of course not. If you could do so it would save me quite the hassle of trying to find a new teacher for the position every year."

"Then I accept."

"Excellent! Now I can tell the Minister that we have no need of Miss Umbridge. Now about joining the Order…"

They spoke for another hour and a half about her joining the Order before both she Dumbledore were satisfied on the agreement they came upon. As he was leaving the Headmaster turned back to speak.

"My dear one of these days you will have to tell me of your exploits. I have a feeling I shall surely enjoy them."

"I'm sure you will Professor."

"Again my dear call me Albus. I shall see you in a few days to take you towards headquarters."

"Alright then Albus, I'll see you then. Goodbye Albus, Goodbye Fawkes. "

"Goodbye!" he said. And as they flamed away, he could be heard saying "That went rather well, don't you think Fawkes?"

He received a rather odd squawk that, if he didn't know any better, sounded smug. Hmm, might just be his imagination.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Those make me happy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. But I will own the bluray when it comes out on 11/11/11.

AN: So new chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to upload this one but it just didn't want to come out. I rewrote it quite a few times before sending it to my awesome beta. It's going to be a bit of a filler, but the next one will have more going on in it and that one shouldn't take as long to write as this one did. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>XxXx<p>

Usagi sighed as she took the last step up Rei's shrine. It had been a few months since they had last seen each other together like this, and Usagi felt a little guilt at ignoring her friend. The shrine was something Usagi missed greatly, and something she was glad hadn't changed all too much. After everything she had been through it was nice to see familiar, comforting places, things and people.

Rei, being the strong and versatile woman she is, was dealing with the upkeep of the temple, and hard at work with her schooling, much like the other girls who also had internships in their various interests. Makoto had one in cooking, while also running a dojo on the side. Minako had one in fashion and Ami was on her way towards becoming a doctor. Usagi couldn't help but feel proud of them for following their dreams, all the while wishing she knew what it was she wanted to do. Maybe this teaching thing could work out.

She was willing to give it a shot.

She, along with Luna and Artemis, turned the corner of the temple and was met with the sound of laughter. She could pick out each individual laugh of her retired sailor scouts. She smiled because at that moment everything was just fine with them.

XxXx

To her surprise the girls reaction was not what she expected when she told them that she was going to be teaching at a school of magic. She had expected them to burst out into laughter at the thought of her, Usagi, teaching children. Maybe a few good natured chuckles at her joke, but nope, they proved her wrong. Instead they had voiced what a good idea it was seeing as she was know extremely knowledgeable about different types of magics and the obscure things that went on in the world.

They told her they knew she would do well and that if she needed anything that they were there for her. The rest of the day was spent catching up and planning to go out together someday soon, until Usagi informed them that she would be leaving in just a few days.

The news put a bit of a damper on the mood until Minako said "Already getting into the teacher mode, huh? I hope you whip those kids into shape!" The seemed to just erase the dour mood, and all the girls perked up again. It was then that they started asking more about the school and what it was like. Usagi told them as much as she possibly could seeing as she hadn't actually been there before.

What she didn't tell them was that there was another reason why she accepted the position that Dumbledore had offered her. She wanted to search their extensive library to see if there was a way to return the other girls power- not only for the fact that she wanted to be rid of her newest transformation, but she missed having the other girls by her side in battle. It always felt like something was missing when she was alone.

Not to mention that she knew they felt as if some important part of them had been forcibly ripped away from them, although they hadn't told her she could see it in their eyes. They missed it, and she missed them. But for now, this was enough.

XxXx

Usagi looked around one last time to make sure she had everything that she would need for her trip to Scotland. Dumbledore had sent a message a while back saying that quite a few important things had come up and she would, instead of heading towards headquarters, go straight to Hogwarts the night of the feast. As she and her pair of cats walked out of the door, they heard a loud cracking sound.

Spinning around, they were met with the sight of a familiar old man with a long white beard and an absurd looking yellow and green paisley outfit. Regaining her compose she spoke. "Good evening professor."

"And good evening to you my dear. Ready I presume?"

"Yes just one moment," she said as she turned around and locked the door. As she picked up Luna and Artemis in one arm, she took the older man's outstretched elbow.

"I presume that you've never apparated before?" She simply shook her head while wondering what apparating was. "Well, it's what you would call teleportation, although it's quite unpleasant at first. Something to get used to so I would suggest that you and your companions hold on tightly."

Before she could really say anything, she experienced one of the most uncomfortable sensations she ever felt. It was like being forcibly shoved into a too small tube while spinning in all directions possible. She hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes when she felt the sensation stop and Dumbledore pull his arm away.

She looked down at her two companions only to be met with the sight of two very dizzy and very nauseous cats.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear. It seems that I should also apologize to your companions as well. Luna and Artemis right?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but they'll be fine," she said switching over to English surprising the old man.

"You speak English quite well my dear. I have to say that I had forgotten about that aspect when I came to you although it seems to have worked out alright, hm?"

Once again, she only nodded in agreement, this time, however was out of shock. She had seen many beautiful places before but the sight that met her was breath taking. The castle seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. She could feel the powerful magic of the wards that surrounded the castle and it gave her an amazing, almost indescribable feeling of contentment.

"It's quite the sight isn't it?" Dumbledore said with a knowing smile.

"Absolutely breathtaking," she mumbled.

"Come my dear, I shall introduce you to the faculty before the students get here, which shouldn't be too long from now."

XxXx

The faculty meeting, in Usagi's eyes, had gone as well as it could have. Which meant that it really could have been a lot better but she would settle for what she got.

She was introduced to Bathsheba Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor, Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies professor, a Miss Grubbly-Plank for Care of Magical Creatures, Aurora Sinistra for Astronomy, Septima Victor for Arithmancy, Pomona Sprout for Herbology, Filius Flitwick for Charms and Minerva McGonagall for Transfiguration.

She was told that some of the other staff members at the time weren't present but the thought clearly left her mind when she met the potions instructor Severus Snape for the first time. He sneered at her with a look of pure loathing before spiting, "Really Albus? This is the best you could do? This slip of a girl probably couldn't even kill a fly, let alone teach defense to ki-" his monologue was interrupted by his very loud screech of pain.

The teachers looked on in blatant amusement as Snape's hair began to stand on end as if he experienced a magical shock. The pink sparks that randomly appeared between the strands, caused a few teachers to cover their mouths and turn away. The few with decent self-control all turned to look at Usagi, who looked completely innocent with a whistle and all. Only the two cats noticed her sliding a dazzling white wand up her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, were you saying something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The teachers watched with anticipation but they were disappointed as Dumbledore chose that moment to speak up.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted with each other why don't we go down for the feast?" he said with a clap of hands, that effectively ended whatever spell was over Severus' hair.

Usagi was actually quite relieved at the interruption. She really didn't want to start off the school year by getting into a fight with another teacher. Although judging by the other professor's reaction, they wouldn't really mind that particular fight. It hadn't even been a day yet and already she decided that this school was odd.

They all walked down to the great hall as a group, passing the moving paintings and meeting a few of the school ghosts along the way, all of which fascinated Usagi. She was however a bit distracted by the conversations the other teachers were pulling her into to really think too much on it.

"Miss Tsukino," Flitwick said, "I'm a bit curious. If you don't mind my asking, what exactly makes you qualified for the position of defense? I mean no offense but we haven't exactly had, err..." he trailed off at a loss for words.

"Competent instructors?" McGonagall said before heading towards the doors to let the students enter.

"Yes, thank you, competent instructors," he said with a smile as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well, over the years I've had my share of adventures where I had to defend myself from all types of creatures. Not only that, I've spent a number of years traveling the world learning all types of different magics. I hope to help the students not only pass their exams but to also learn useful applications of defensive magics. Actually, Dumbledore's phoenix recommended me for the job. Does that answer your question?" she said kindly.

"Oh yes, it does. And such a wonderful recommendation in and of itself if I may say so," he said excitedly as they sat down. "How is it that Fawkes knew you?"

"Well, it's actually a funny story," she said but was interrupted by the sound of six years worth of students pouring into the room. It was slightly intimidating how many students there were, but she had done things that were much worse.

Soon after the older children were seated McGonagall came in with the first years, leading them to a stool with a hat that either hadn't been there a second ago, or she missed entirely while walking into the hall. Either one could be true.

To her surprise, the hat began to sing about the founders of the school along with the houses and something about unity. Sometime in between the song and the sorting, Usagi's attention started wandering to the faces of the students already seated. That's when she saw, who she assumed to be the infamous Harry Potter.

In her eyes, he didn't look like much, but she knew from experience how looks could be deceiving. He looked like an extremely angry fifteen-year-old teenager to her. She would just have to wait until classes started to really get a good assessment of him herself.

She was brought from her musing by the appearance of a large amount of food on her plate, along with a bowl of milk appearing in front of Luna and Artemis, who were underneath the table. She ate blissfully unaware of the fact that many of the students were eying her the entire time.

XxXx

Harry sighed as he picked at his food. The summer had gone horribly, what with dementors. a stupid trial, the daily prophet, and a host of other things just to add to the list.

He looked at the staff table, as he began to listen to the chatter around him to see the new DADA professor.

The only person that was a new face was a young woman with one of the oddest hairstyles Harry had ever seen. Her blond hair wrapped in two buns on each side of her head with a long stream of hair coming out of the back. Deep blue eyes and a heart shaped face to go with a rather slim figure. To Harry, he hoped that she would at least be better than Lockhart or Quirrell, but that would probably be asking too much. It wasn't long after they finished eating that Dumbledore stood up for his yearly announcements.

They were all the same as the previous years, with the slight deviation in defense teachers. As she stood, he could see that she was a bit shorter than he initially thought, not that it had anything to do with her teaching skills. That would just have to remain to be seen until their first class. They headed up towards the common room where he was met with accusing stares and Seamus calling him out to be a liar.

Honestly after a terrible summer he had been hoping that Hogwarts, and his House would be a welcome and happy reunion, but he was wrong. The Daily Prophet had done more damage than he had expected, and the entire thing was getting to him. He clenched his fists tightly, mentally telling himself that violence did not solve everything. It was all Harry could do not to punch the Irish boy in the face.

At this point, all he wanted to do at this point was just go to sleep, and not have to deal with another year of this. Stiffly, Harry walked past the angry house members, and towards the stairs. Maybe the morning would be better?

* * *

><p>I like reviews. Their like digital cookies.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character I'm writing about. *Sigh*

AN: So new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Have to give a thanks to my beta Barrel of Monkeys for helping me edit this. If a few characters seem a bit OOC in this chapter, don't worry. It'll be explained in depth soon.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Usagi stared down the hall, to the defense classroom, with a frown on her face. It was the first morning of classes and the first time that she would actually be going into the classroom.<p>

She had spent the previous night at home, seeing as though she had forgotten some clothes and just decided to spend one more night at home. This was one of the concerns that she had when she first accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When Dumbledore had told her of the possible curse on the position, she had wondered what type it could be. Was it a curse on the name of the position? The room it was in? Or was it something much more complicated than that?

Well, now she had her answer. If anyone were to look they would see nothing more than the normal hallway towards the defense class. Usagi, however, had Luna and Artemis who could see something that others couldn't ordinarily see. It was something they had been teaching her to do.

Luna had wanted to call it Sailor Sight, but Usagi shut that idea down very quickly, for the simple fact that the name was so corny. Not to mention that there were no other sailor scouts now but her. She had shaken off that depressing thought quickly though.

When she had first started to walk down the corridor she couldn't help but notice a rather oppressive feel to it. She had been extremely sensitive to magic for years. If it hadn't been for Luna and Artemis shouting at her she might not have ever noticed the extremely tiny rune that she was about to step on.

She bent down to study it carefully, the two cats also coming to have a look.

She could tell that the second she stepped on it that it would wrap around her magic, making it so that she would be gone, in some fashion, by the end of the year.

She sighed before taking her wand out, which was actually her tier in the form of a wand, and blasted it with a concentrated form of pure light energy. It actually took more power to get rid of it than she thought it would, but she managed to get rid of it easily enough.

She started walking towards the classroom but was stopped again by Luna blocking her way, telling her to look again. She focused her sight only to discover at least one hundred more of the same rune covering the length of the hallway.

She paled as she realized what she almost walked through and couldn't help but wonder how Dumbledore could have possibly missed all of this, let alone the Ancient Runes Professor. She took a deep breath and began blasting at each rune. It was going to take her a while to do this, not to mention the fact that it would tire her out at the very least by the time she was done. Hopefully she would be done before the class of fifth years got here, or you know, by the end of the year.

XxXx

For Harry the day had started off on a bad note. It was obvious Seamus, who he had gotten into an argument with the previous night, was still angry with him. At least that's the way it seemed if you judged the situation by the way the Irish boy tore out of the room before he was even able to finish putting his socks on.

After meeting Ron and Hermione down in the common room, where she proceeded to try to get Ron to helping her stop Fred and George from testing their products on kids- to no success- they made their way down to the great hall.

They spoke for a moment, mostly about Hagrid's suspicious absence, what the daily prophet was talking about, or not talking about, and Quidditch tryouts, until Professor McGonagall came to hand out the schedules.

"Look at today!" Ron groaned. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double DADA! Binns, Snape, and Trelawney all in one day! Hopefully that new defense teacher knows her stuff, otherwise I'm going to Fred and George for one of those Skiving Snackboxes once they get them sorted out."

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation as Hermione started to nag the twins who had just come over. He couldn't help but notice that the new professor was conveniently absent from the staff table this morning. He couldn't help but wonder where she was and what she was up to.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard Hermione ask the twins where they had got the money for their products form. He deliberately dropped his fork as he felt his face go hot, and proceeded to hide under the table until he could control his face. Not the best of plans, but it was all he could think of to go unnoticed by Hermione.

It wasn't long before they left for History of Magic, speaking about what careers they would take after school, both Harry and Ron going silent as Hermione started talking about S.P.E.W. and avoiding her eyes as they shot each other looks.

These thoughts of future careers were soon driven out of their heads as they suffered through Binns monotone lecture of the giant wars for an hour and a half, most of which Harry spent playing hangman with Ron while Hermione shot them both filthy looks. By now, Harry thought she would have been used to this type of behavior, but it seemed that Hermione was an optimist in that respect.

Afterward, on their way to Potions, they met Cho Chang, the girl who Harry just so happened to have a crush on, and managed to insult her. The insult of course coming from Ron who had no idea that he had done it in the first place. This eventually led to another argument between Ron and Hermione. So far a pretty normal day, well as normal as Harry's life got.

In Potions, they were brewing the Draught of Peace, one of the potions that would be coming up on their O.W.L.s. It was a potion that calmed anxiety and soothed agitation. Of course, with his luck, he managed to botch the potion, by not adding syrup of hellebore and skipping straight towards the fourth line. That, of course, explained why his potions was spewing dark gray steam.

Snape took great pleasure in handing out insults like they were candy before vanishing his potion and giving everyone twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making.

After a small lunch, where Harry was wondering how his day could possibly get any worse, he left early towards Divination, after finally shouting at Ron and Hermione to stop arguing.

All they ended up doing was reading an introduction of The Dream Oracle before using the last ten minutes to interpret each others dreams. Before class ended they were assigned a task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. Ron grumbled as they made their way down the ladder.

"Do you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot and a half long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about O.W.L. Year, were they? Hope that Sue... whatever her name is doesn't give us anymore..."

As they made their way down the hall that led towards the defense classroom they were surprised by the crowd just standing there. They caught sight of Hermione's bushy hair towards the front of the crowd and pushed their way towards her.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry said.

"Look," she said pointing further down the hall. Both Harry and Ron turned to see the new defense professor further down the hall casting spells at the walls and ceilings all the while muttering under her breath.

She was wearing a black sleeveless one piece that stopped at mid thigh with gray leggings and a white long sleeve shirt underneath the one piece with her hair in that same odd style as it was the night before. They stood there watching her for a few more moments until Hermione spoke up.

"Um, professor," she called out quietly. The blond haired woman stopped in mid cast and turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is it that you're doing?"

She smiled before answering, "I'll explain when we get in class. Give just one more minute and we can go in okay?"

She didn't wait for a response before shooting more spells out of her oddly bright white wand. The rest of the students started to chatter amongst themselves while Harry, Ron, and Hermione only looked at each other.

A few moments later, she led them into the classroom, which was oddly bare, not like when the previous professors had added their own personal touches to the room. The only thing that was different was the two black and white cats that, for some reason, none of them had noticed before, sitting on the professor's desk. She motioned for them to take their seats as she began talking.

"Sorry about that, now, my name is Usagi Tsukino. Please call me professor Tsukino or professor Usagi, either one will do," she said in a light tone. She took out her wand before summoning a chalkboard and enchanted the chalk to start writing.

"This year is your O.W.L.s year, one of the most important years in your schooling. You will probably end up talking about this with the rest of your teachers but it's important enough that we all have to say it. Your O.W.L.s will end up determining what classes you will take next year along with the fact that how well you do will be a major factor in whatever careers you choose to undertake later on after school. I have gone through the material that you've studied with the previous professors and I can honestly say that it has been incredibly uneven. Truly, the only good professors you had were Mr. Lupin and Mr. Moody from the last two years. Even though the latter turned out to be an imposter. Of course, with that curse on the position it's completely understandable. Now," she paused as she saw a hand in the air. "Yes, Miss..."

"Hermione Granger professor. I'm sorry but what did you mean by 'curse'?" she said with a furrowed brow. This piqued the interest of the rest of the class, some of whom had been too busy starring at the professor to really pay too much attention to what it was that she was actually saying. Usagi blinked a bit confused before saying, "The curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position of course."

At this, the students broke out into a panicked chatter.

"So there really was a curse on the position?" Hermione shrieked. They turned to see Usagi giggling softly before answering. "Well, there was. What do you think I was doing just a few minutes ago?"

"So you were getting rid of the curse?" Ron asked. At her nod, he asked, "How'd you do it?"

"Well, the cursed worked by someone planting a series of invisible and extremely tiny runes along the entire length of the hallway. The moment their target, the Defense professor, walked down that hallway they would active the first by stepping on it. That one in turn would activate the others and they would latch onto that persons magic and create an effect that somewhat mirror that of the Felix Felicis potion.

But instead of giving you luck, you'd be forced to leave the position of Defense somewhere near the end of the year. Sometimes in rather ironic ways. What I was doing was slowly getting rid of each and every rune that was in this hallway. I started this morning and am only just now getting done so please excuse me if I seem a bit tired. There were over one hundred of them there and they were all rather difficult to get rid of, seeing as they've been there for at least thirty years or more."

They all looked rather gobsmacked as she spoke, the fact that there actually was a curse was more than startling to them. Harry couldn't help but think that her comment about the teachers being forced to leave in ironic ways was somewhat accurate though.

With Quirrell, they all thought he was nothing more than a blubbering softy and he turned out to be possessed by Voldemort. Lockhart made his fortune by using memory charms on people and ended up losing his own memory thanks to Ron's broken wand. With Lupin, even though everyone liked him, it was no different. He spent the year teaching them about dark creatures and ended up turning into a werewolf and trying to eat them. And Moody, a decorated, paranoid, Auror, turned out to be a death eater in disguise that escaped from Azkaban only to be administered the Dementors kiss.

He had never thought about it until now. And it seems, judging by the look on everyone else face they hadn't either. There was something that stuck out to Harry and he raised his hand.

"Yes Mister..." Usagi said. They all looked at her as if she was from another planet. Who didn't know who Harry Potter was, they wondered.

"Uh, Harry Potter," he said slowly. "You said that the runes were invisible. How did you know that they were there?"

"Well before I accepted the position it was something that professor Dumbledore and I had spoken about. He wasn't necessarily sure how the curse was manifesting itself, even though he knew that it was there. He had tried different things to get rid of it but they didn't work. I, however, have had some experience with this type of thing.

I'm used to sensing and feeling things that are invisible to the naked eye so it was easy enough for me to see," she said while sitting down at her desk. "Are there anymore questions about the curse?" she asked. Many heads shook no, even Hermione's, who Harry could tell wanted to ask many more questions.

"Alright then," she said. With a wave of her wand she passed out books to everyone entitled _The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protect__ion_. "I know that most, if not all, already have a book for this class entitled _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slikhard, am I right?" At their nods she continued.

"That book has to be one of the worst on defending one's self I've ever seen. It's incredibly dull and so horribly tedious that a snail would hold your attention better than that book. It's also speaks nothing about actually using defensive spells, which is something that you need to do if you really want to learn how to master a spell."

She stopped as she saw a raised hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she said.

"If those books are so bad then why were they on the school list in the first place?"

"If I'd had my way they wouldn't have been on there at all. No, these were the books that the ministry was planning on giving you. It just so happened that Professor Dumbledore hired me before they managed to put someone of their own choosing in this position. With this book who knows who you would've got as a teacher?"

The class murmured at that. What if they had another Quirrell or Lockhart? Some of them shuddered at the thought. Harry, however, was thinking something entirely differently. First the Ministry denies the fact that Voldemorts back, then they try to get him expelled from school all the while slandering his name, and now they want to stop them from learning how to defend themselves?

"So basically the Ministry doesn't want us to learn how to defend ourselves?" Harry said not bothering to raise his hand. The class turned to look at him with odd expressions on their faces.

Even Ron and Hermione were looking at him oddly. He didn't care though. His attention was focused solely Usagi, who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Well I don't really know what the Ministry was thinking when they made that decision, so I can't really say," she said carefully. "I think they may have wanted to have the class be risk free, but that-" she was cut off by and angry voice.

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free!"

Usagi frowned.

"Mister Potter, I understand you're upset by that type of logic. To be honest I agree with you because I've been in situations where I need to use defensive magic," Usagi said with a light smile, attempting to calm the angry teen.

She noticed a hand towards the back of the room and she motioned him to speak.

"Dean Thomas, and, well it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free will it?"

Usagi sighed.

"No it won't," she said clearly exasperated by the fact that they kept taking what she said out of context. She really couldn't blame them though, they had some crappy before her so she guessed it was a good thing that they were being so cautious. Even if it irritated her.

"But that's what you just said-" Harry began before she cut him off.

"No, you misunderstood me. I know from personal experience that the ability to defend yourself from outside threats is irreplaceable. However, for now, in this classroom there's nothing that's going to attack you, I promise."

She heard a scoff and raised her eyebrow.

"Do you disagree Mister Potter?"

"Yes actually. Because I know for a fact that someone's out there that would attack us anywhere. Even here."

"Mister Potter, does what you're about to say have anything to do with defense?" She said clearly becoming exasperated with the topic.

"Yes it does," Harry said. "Does the name Lord Voldemort ring any bells?"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off of his chair and almost everyone else flinched. Usagi, however, didn't. She held back a sigh and began to pet Luna to relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

"Mister Potter, while you do have a valid point, one that I agree with, I don't understand why you're lashing out at me. I've said absolutely nothing to deserve it," she said before closing her eyes. She was tired from dismantling the curse, one that had been there for at least 30 years or more, she was hungry seeing as she hadn't eaten all day, and had an angst filled teenager yelling in her face.

She was really starting to appreciate her parents the more this class went on as she recalled her teenage days. She sighed before speaking again.

"As it is, I'm going to take five points from you. Please, refrain from raising your voice again. I really don't like doing this whole taking points thing."

The class was silent, everyone either looking at Harry, who had a furious expression on his face, or Usagi who still held an expression. Even the two cats, who had gone unnoticed this whole time was watching with rapt attention.

"Now, I'll only say this once and we'll get into the lesson. Whatever you choose to believe-" but again she was cut off.

"Like the fact that Voldemort is back?" Harry said angrily. Ron and Hermione, not to mention the rest of the class, were looking at him as though he had two heads. They really couldn't understand why he was antagonizing the Professor when she hadn't even done anything.

"Mister Potter you have already lost five points. It'll be detention if you speak out of turn again." Usagi said, her irritation starting to showing. "Again, as I was saying. No matter what you believe, you need to know how to defend yourself by the time that you leave school. Right now, from your previous teachings from, hmm, less than adequate teachers, you only really know how to recognize and defend from Dark Creatures."

It was silent for a moment and every thought that was the end of it. That was until Harry stood up.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach. "What about Cedric Diggory then? If I just believe that he didn't die, he'll walk through that door fine as can be?"

There was only silence in the classroom; the students had an outraged expression on their faces. Usagi, however, had a calm look on her face as she wrote out a small note, seemingly ignoring Harry, further increasing his outrage.

"Mister Potter," Usagi said when she finished writing on a small piece of paper and handing it towards the black cat on her desk. "Please come to my office tomorrow for your first detention at five o'clock. You can leave my classroom now. Please follow Luna to Professor McGonagall's office."

He turned on his heel as Luna walked ahead of them, and left the room, not even looking back at Ron and Hermione, and slamming the classroom door.

She watched as he stormed out of the room and wanted to bash her head against the desk. But she couldn't do that. Instead, she took a deep breath and started class.

"Now, on to the first thing you need to know," she said. "What to do in case you do find yourself in a dangerous situation."

XxXx

He walked very fast along the corridor, the cat, Luna, just ahead of him, the note in her mouth. He ran into Peeves who antagonized him by singing a ridiculous song until he shout loud enough to alert McGonagall that he was there.

"What on earth are you shouting about, Potter?" she snapped as Peeves flew out of sight. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I've been sent to see you," he said stiffly.

"Sent? What do you mean, sent?"

He looked down at the cat who held the note by her tail now and was handing it towards McGonagall. She took the note and with her wand stretched it out and began to read. As she read, Harry could see that her eyes narrowed the closer she got to the bottom of the page.

"Come in here Potter."

He followed her inside her study, the doors closing automatically behind him. Luna, having slipped in just before they closed jumped on McGonagall's desk.

"Well?" she said. "Is this true?"

"Is what true?" he said more aggressively than he meant to. "Professor?"

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Tsukino?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"You called her a liar and said that You-Know-Who was back?"

"Well..." he said quietly.

McGonagall moved to sit at her desk, casually stroking the now purring Luna.

"Have a biscuit, Potter?"

"Huh?"

"Have a biscuit," she said irritably. "And sit down."

McGonagall set down Usagi's note as he sat and helped himself to a ginger newt, before looking at him seriously.

"Potter, you need to apologize."

Harry swallowed hard. Her tone was stern and low, as though she was disappointed in him.

"The way you spoke to her was completely undeserved, and I agree with her about the detention and loss of house points."

"But Professor-"

"Potter use your common sense," she snapped. "If Dumbledore personally hired her then why would you yell at her about what the Ministry is doing? It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," she said looking at the note again.

"Every evening this week?" he exclaimed. "But Professor, couldn't you..."

"No I couldn't," she said. "She's your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. To be honest, if it were me, you would've gotten at least two weeks and thirty points taken away."

"But I was telling the truth!" he said outraged. "Voldemort's back! You know he is. Professor Dumbledore knows he is..."

"For heaven's sake Potter!" she snapped. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Professor Dumbledore personally hired her. With Fawkes recommendation, I might add. Don't you think that she knows that You-Know-Who is back?"

"Well, then why-"

"Because she knows that there are students in the classroom with parents who work in the Ministry. She has to be careful about what she says, otherwise, what she says will easily be traced back to the Ministry and they would try to do what they did this summer again. As it is, she's already taking a big risk by even talking about the Ministry in any way that's not positive."

"What..." he said "What did they try to this summer?"

"Have some horrible woman come in and spy for the Ministry while pretending to teach you all defense."

He sat back, properly chastised. He groaned quietly as he thought about it. He really had gone too far and she hadn't even done anything to really deserve it. He really didn't know what had come over him to be honest. It was as if someone had suddenly shoved all of their anger onto his shoulders and he let out on the first authority figure he saw when it became too much.

"I take it you've seen you error," McGonagall said still petting Luna. "Have another biscuit."

Harry sighed as he took another. He would have to apologize. He just didn't know how to go about doing it.

* * *

><p>I like reviews. They're like digital cookies.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, blah.

Hello, so you'll have to excuse my ridiculously long absence. It was a combination of things including writers block for this story along with my others, school, and other issues. As to my Naruto and Harry Potter story, I have the chapter written but it's undergoing edits as I try to get it just right as the concept is rather confusing. So I'm trying to have it portrayed in just the right way.

In this chapter we get a bit of a glimpse of what Usagi taught the class after Harry left and her first order meeting. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dinner in the great hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Harry. The news about his shouting match with Professor Tsukino seemed to have traveled exceptionally fast even by Hogwarts standards.<p>

He heard whispers all around him as he sat eating between Ron and Hermione.

The funny thing was that none of the whispers seemed to mind him overhearing what they were saying about him. It was as though they were hoping he would hear that none of them were pleased that he had fought with their new favorite teachers.

It seemed that everyone who had had her that day said that it had to have been one of the best defense classes they'd had in a while. So going by that logic, it really came as no shock to Harry that not many people were too happy with him at the moment. Even Ron and Hermione looked to be a bit irritated with him over the whole thing.

"You know you were out of line, don't you Harry?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why'd you do that though," Ron said through mouthfuls of his apple pie.

"Well," he started but was cut off when Hermione stood up, gesturing for them to leave. Harry could see why. It seemed as though everyone in the Great Hall had suddenly stopped their conversation to listen in on as they were talking.

It was really obvious as they left the Great Hall, with Ron looking sadly at his half finished apple pie, that they were listening by the way that they were staring at the trio. As they reached the first floor landing Hermione motioned for Harry to pick up where he left off.

"I really don't know what got into me," he said as he ran his finger through his hair. "I've just been under a lot of stress and I've been really angry these past few days. I guess I just sort of... took it out on her."

"Well, you do know that you owe her an apology, right?" Hermione said with an odd look on her face.

"Yeah I already know that!" said Harry loudly.

"Harry please stop biting my head off," she said wearily. "It's just that after you were sent out you could tell by looking at her that she hadn't wanted to do what she did. Not to mention that the lesson was one of the best we've ever had."

"Yeah," Ron spoke as they shifted topics. "Even I was paying attention in class today. It was an interesting class."

Harry, also noticing the change in topics, latched onto the new subject.

"What did she teach after I left?"

It was like Hermione had done a complete personality shift. It reminded Harry of how she was when she was in the library.

"Well there wasn't too much time after you left, so she just went over what she wanted us to learn for the year. Of course we're going over the material we need to know for OWLs but that was expected. It was what talked about next that got everybody's attention."

Hermione was practically bouncing on her toes as she began to talk about the next part of the lesson.

"First she asked us how many different types of magics we knew about. At first everyone was a bit confused. Everyone thought that magic was just magic. So she started to name a few that would seem a bit familiar to us like house elf magic or goblin magic, just to get us in the right mind frame of what she would be going over. Then she started talking about wandless magic."

He nodded in understanding as they made their way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Well she said that she would be showing us how to use different types of wandless magics that are found all over the world. She gave a demonstration at the end of class and it had to be some of the most spectacular magic I've ever seen."

"Even Malfoy was interested," Ron said with an odd look on his face. "She did this thing with water and fire, all without her wand and..."

Harry listened as his two friends went on animatedly about their lesson, all the while feeling worse and worse as they described what an incredible lesson they'd had.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he heard Hermione say. He hadn't even realized that they had made it to the common room already. It was mostly empty as nearly everyone was still down at dinner.

As they sat down in their three favorite chairs, they decided to start with potions homework. It was around this time that people had started to come back to the common room, but they were quickly Fred, George, and Lee sitting around a group of first years who were chewing something that came out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

One by one, the first years started clumping unconscious in their seats, some sliding right onto the floor. Most people who were watching were laughing. Hermione, however, marched directly over to the twins, who were now observing the now unconscious first years.

The following conversation proved to be extremely uncomfortable for Ron, who really didn't want to go against his brothers, especially when their mother was being brought into the altercation. In fact, Ron was sitting so low in his seat that his nose was roughly level with his knees.

"Thank you for your support, Ron," Hermione said acidly a few minutes later.

"You handled it fine by yourself," he mumbled.

Hermione stared down at her blank parchment before saying, "Oh it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed." As she opened her bag she pulled out two misshapen woolly hats before placing them on a table by the fireplace, covering them with a few random objects.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" said Ron, looking at her as though she had lost her sanity.

"They're hats for the house-elves," she said stuffing her books in her bag. "I did them over the summer."

"You're leaving them out for the house-elves? You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats and freeing themselves? That's so…," Ron said angrily. "They don't want to be free!"

"Of course they want to be free!" said Hermione. "Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!" And with that she turned on her heel and left. Ron waited until she had disappeared through the door to the girls dormitories and then cleared the mess off of the woolly hats.

"They should at least see what they're picking up," he said while packing his stuff up. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

He thought of the long essay on giant wars and a sharp pain in his head stabbed him sharply. Knowing perfectly well that he would regret not finishing his homework he piled his books back into his bag.

"Yeah, here I come."

XxXx

Usagi, to be blunt, was a bit disappointed. Or rather, she wasn't impressed with the people that was tasked with fighting Voldemort.

Dumbledore had come to get her that evening just as she was finishing going over some of the material that the students had learned from their previous teachers, to inform her that tonight would be a meeting for his order. It would be the perfect time, even though there weren't going to be as many order members there that night.

From the moment she was brought into the rather dark and decrepit looking building, she had been rather underwhelmed, not to mention grossed out. The elf heads on the wall didn't really help with that. As she was brought into the kitchen where the meeting was being held, she introduced herself after taking a moment to observe each of the order members currently present.

Professor Snape, who apparently couldn't take a joke, was still glaring daggers at her as she entered the room. There was a rather plump red head woman sitting next to a red headed man who she assumed was her husband. If she could guess, she would say these were the parents of the Weasley kids. And the man sitting next to them could be their son, if she was judging by looks.

There was a man who was staring almost rudely at her, although his eye did distract her quite a bit as it kept zooming around in its socket. He was heavily scarred and had clearly seen many battles in his day.

There was a tall black man sitting next to a woman whose hair kept changing colors, both wearing red robes. And then there were two men sitting near Dumbledore as he took his seat.

One looked rather gaunt, with black hair that came down to his shoulders, although she could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. The other one also had a few scars along his face, but she could easily sense something off about him. She had felt it twice before so she knew from past experience that he was a werewolf.

Not that it really bothered her much, but the last two werewolf's she had met had a hard time controlling themselves around her. She could see, even from being across the room, that she was starting to have an effect on him. She sighed as she took the seat furthest away from him, even though Dumbledore had gestured for her to sit closer.

The meeting started off with the introduction of the other members for her benefit, and quickly degenerated from there. Snape, who as it turns out was their spy began to report what Voldemort had been up to, which she had to admit, wasn't much.

He said that Voldemort was of course planning on different ways to obtain a prophecy and how he was recruiting from different species such as the vampires, werewolf's, and the giants before Sirius, who proceeded to insult him with a hatred that surprised her, interrupted him.

What didn't surprise her was that Snape retaliated with equal, if not more hatred laced in his voice. They proceeded to throw insults for at least three minutes before Dumbledore stopped them, giving them both looks as though they were both petulant children.

They did it again when Remus, who seemed to have gained his composure, was giving his report on the werewolf's position. He spoke about how even though they were reluctant, they were more than likely to go to Voldemorts side at this point.

That's when Sirius threw another insult towards Snape and the whole thing started again. Only this time Moody started talking about how death eaters would always be death eaters and the rest of the meeting just degenerated from there.

Insults were thrown left and right, Molly, as she insisted on being called kept trying to stuff food down her throat while her husband kept asking what she knew of the muggle world.

Remus kept twitching every time he looked at her, which garnered some odd looks from Moody and Sirius, when he wasn't arguing with Snape.

The two in the red robe, Kingsley and Tonks, along with Bill Weasley just seemed bored and were entertaining themselves by watching Tonks shift her nose from a pig snout to a duck bill. From what she could gather, the order was a mess and Dumbledore was content on letting it be a mess. After the meeting, she went to speak to Dumbledore about how conflicted she was about the whole thing.

"Ah, Miss Tsukino," he said humorously. "I take it you weren't too impressed with this order meeting were you?"

Taken aback by the bluntness of the statement, she could only nod her head.

"Yes, well I just used this small meeting to introduce you to these order members. There are many more and usually the meetings aren't anything like this."

"Oh really?" she said with a raised brow.

"Yes, I only let Severus and Sirius bicker for a minute, not three," he said seriously.

She starred at him for a long moment in which neither of them said anything before they both started laughing.

"There is something I would like to ask you though," he said as they both calmed down. "Do you know why Remus reacted that way towards you? It almost seemed as though he was about to lose control of himself for a while."

"Yes, it's because of something that happened back when I was fourteen," she began. "Something rather odd happened to my magic. I'm not really sure why but it became quite a bit stronger on the night of the full moon and ever since it's like a bit of the moon's magic became a part of my own. I've met a few werewolf's before and they had the same reaction."

It wasn't lying, not really. She just wasn't ready for him to know everything about her at the moment. Not to mention that she was starting to get a bit of a headache. She hoped he wouldn't pry too far into this, at least right now.

"Fascinating," he said as his eyes twinkled in thought. He was getting ready to speak again when the clock chimed, signifying the lateness of the hour.

"Oh would you look at the time," he exclaimed. "We should all get some sleep as we still have things to do in the morning. Come dear, let us depart back to the castle."

He held out his arm and as she grabbed it, she felt that rather unpleasant sensation of being squeezed into a tube, before appearing inside of the headmasters office. As she bid him a goodnight, she couldn't help but think two things.

One, she would just have to wait and see a full order meeting to get a real feel for it if what Dumbledore said was true. And two, she really couldn't believe that she was literally saved by the bell back there.

Oh the irony.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing your feedback!


End file.
